onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Unofficial One Piece Podcast
Deleted? Should this page be deleted? I mean, sure it's unofficial but it's pretty big. They do have information with interviews on people who work with the English versions of the manga and anime. And besides, if it's going to be deleted because it's unofficial, then the mythbusters and fansubs page should be deleted as well. Those are just as unofficial as the podcast. Uknownada 20:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Except those have more to do with One Piece than the Podcast does. You can just merge the Podcast into the Funimation page or something anyway. SeaTerror 20:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I say keep it. We have other unofficial things on here, and the podcast does do things with people directly involved with One Piece. We've cited interviews with cast members on here, so I think it would be good to have the podcast. 20:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) @SeaTerror '''Those have more to do...what? You serious? The ONE PIECE podcast where ALL updates, posts, and episodes are all about ONE PIECE have less to do with it than Fansubs, who don't always translate correctly and skip a few episodes, and the mythbusters which aren't even about the series itself but about how fans misconceive it? Have you even listened to the podcast or been to the website, where all they talk about is One Piece? Uknownada 20:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lets keep it.. Its fine.. Skip episodes? That was only ONE fansub. You're implying they all do and official translations are more incorrectly translated than fansubs. It could be merged into the Funimation page or something. SeaTerror 07:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) It can be merged with the FUNimation page, yet it has nothing to do with the FUNimation production? And how are official subs more incorrectly translated? They all translate to get basically the same messages and sentence structures, only sometimes fansubs actually leave words untranslated...so they're not even doing their job 100% of the time. You still haven't really explained why this page should be deleted. Saying "because it's unofficial" is stupid, since fansubs are unofficial too. Uknownada 19:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Its just another article that exists just to exist. It can be merged very easily. Fansubs are better for that actually. Names and places should not be translated so they are doing a better job than official stuff. SeaTerror 05:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Seatorror, what you're saying is the unofficial stuff you like can stay, but the unofficial stuff you don't like must go. You didn't give a reason why fansubs shouldn't be deleted, you gave a reason you personally like fansubs. The one single arguement you have is "delete it because it's not official", but you go and say not to delete fansubs. If we're going to delete an unofficial article, I don't think anyone's tapped on in a while. 11:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I already looked at that one. That one is more pointless than this article. There's also a very good reason not to delete those. Scanlations and fansubs are what made this wikia. You remove them and replace it with everything official then you literally kill what this Wikia is and what it has stood for. SeaTerror 19:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs made this Wiki what it was today...lolwut? I'm not sure how I should respond to that... Uknownada 20:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You can't respond to the truth? This wikia came to be because of what 4Kids did to One Piece. SeaTerror 01:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you don't know that. This was created as more of a counter to Wikipedia's "English only" practice anyway. As for getting rid of fansubs, nada has a point. If this goes, it's only going to be a domino effect that will take out fansubs along with anything else deemed unofficial, which can include most if not all off the merchandise company pages, to name one other target. Ask yourself this, would you rather get rid of what will add up to be possibly hundreds of pages for the sake of getting rid of one, or keep one if it meant preserving all those other pages? If one goes, they'll all go. If one stays, they'll all stay. That's how this is going to play out. It's not a threat, it's the truth. 18:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually no. What Wikipedia had to do with it was the deletionists deleting every single page for no good reason. I already said it anyway. I'm more in favor of merging it somewhere else. Also merchandise is official. SeaTerror 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, deleting a page like this that has been around for a while will ultimately result in a sitewide purge of a lot of relevant, yet unofficial pages, including but not limited too fansub groups and other unaffiliated groups. 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you should realize that articles like this shouldn't have been created in the first place. There's other examples of that too on this Wikia. SeaTerror 20:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You have a point Terror. I remember an article here about fans doing stuff on One Piece unofficially...it's called fansubs. Uknownada 21:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs are good articles to have on here, I'm not arguing that. But it will ultimately boil down to an all or nothing proclamation on the matter. For the sake of the site, I'd prefer to go with all. 04:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I was actually talking about the literacy technique articles. I already stated why fansubs should remain. If the fansubs article was removed then there would be no point in using anything but official sources which would be crap. SeaTerror 11:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Crap because they translate everything just as good as fansubs? I actually kind of agree that literacy techniques should be gone instead. This is a One Piece encyclopedia, not a dictionary. I'm starting to think this isn't really a discussion on if it should be deleted, but moreso WHY it should be deleted, and how the reason affects other pages on this Wiki. If it must be deleted, it shouldn't be because it's unofficial. You like defending the fansubs article so much, even though it's just as unofficial as the podcast. I do think the fansubs article can stay, and is more necessary than the podcast. But I would rather have something gone for a good reason, not a hypocritical reason. Uknownada 00:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll Alright, this may be easier if we construct a poll to keep this page. We can end the arguments at this, hopefully. Uknownada 17:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Added a new category to vote on. This one I'm a bit more confused with... Uknownada 22:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna set an end-date, two weeks from the start: November 12, 2011. 06:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The poll is now over. The decision to keep the page stands. 21:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Keep the page #Uknownada 17:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) # 18:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) # # 01:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Remove the page #Yountoryuu Simply because if we allow this, we can allow for example every manga-reviewer on the web. # # # Merge the page with something else (decide a good place, first) # # # # Part 2 Why does this exists? We should delete it. 16:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC) You obviously didn't read Part 1. 17:55, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Said the man who completely ignored the previous thread regarding this very topic. 17:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) re: Delete So, any new opinions? Because I'm in favour of deleting it. 21:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure. 21:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Aye 21:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) It's unofficial, why do we even bother keeping this page? 22:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) 4 in favour of deleting, including an admin. I'll leave it 24 hours, but the consensus seems clear. 22:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You made this section an hour ago. A few people saying this in such a short time isn't really much of a consensus. Having said that, I'm fine with deleting this now. It was a good idea at the time, but I don't think we can really put anything on it. All the information needed is probably on the podcast website anyways. 22:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I can't believe that this page actually exists. I've always wanted this deleted. SeaTerror (talk) 03:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm down. Just make sure we get all the links to it. 14:30, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, get rid of it Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Clear Majority. 05:41, September 22, 2015 (UTC) We discussed this for a long time and there seemed to be a big majority. A lot of the people working there are part of Viz Media and Funimation, including the main translators of One Piece, producers of the show and others, which are included in this wiki. If we delete this we should also delete Funimation and Viz's page. If we're gonna delete this no matter what we need a poll like last time for it to be fair. It's like if we now opened a forum to make Meganoide rejoin just like that. It was originally decided with a poll, if we want to rethink it again a poll is necessary, for the sake of democracy. Grievous67 (talk) 21:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) There is absolutely no way we can have a page for fansubs but not a page for this. The fansubs are 100% unrelated to the official One Piece while the podcast has at least an official part. Grievous67 (talk) 21:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, fair point, let's get rid on the fansubs crap as well. 21:29, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Discussion is closed. You were too late. SeaTerror (talk) 21:34, September 22, 2015 (UTC) This barely lasted a day, this is not how you do a discussion. By that same logic you were "too late" to the past discussion of keeping the page, hence why it should be kept according to your logic. Regardless we need to solve this issue. I won't stand for unofficial things to be here yet semi-official ones to be deleted Grievous67 (talk) 21:36, September 22, 2015 (UTC) "Semi-official" SeaTerror (talk) 21:43, September 22, 2015 (UTC) The difference between the podcast and fansubs is that they're a part of the official anime while the podcast is a completely original work. I'm in full support of the fansubs page getting deleted, although i will tell you that we had a discussion on whether to delete or keep fansub, much like we did earlier for this page, and the result was keep. [[User:DerpyDoodle|'Derpy']] 21:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Stay on topic about this page. Talk pages are for discussion about the content of their respective article. When you talk about things that affect multiple articles you use a forum or something. 22:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages